


Listening to the Rain

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Fratt Drabbles [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for a Tumblr prompt by Presenceofjustice: it's a rainy day in hell's kitchen and matt and frank decide to sleep in (any excuse for vigilante boyfriends cuddling, especially when the dog keeps trying to sneak up onto the bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening to the Rain

Sleeping through thunder storms wasn’t exactly something Matt had been able to do since gaining his enhanced hearing. He could hear storms moving in for miles around the city. The echo of thunder could reach his ears long before anyone could even spot the darkening clouds on the horizon. But it was more than just the thunder. He could hear slow vibrations creeping through old brick walls and moving up steel beams encased within them. The air felt heavier, and he could even taste it on his tongue. The funny thing about storms for Matt was that he didn’t dislike them at all. Sure they made sleep impossible, but the way the natural changes that occurred during a storm surrounded him made him feel exhilarated. That particular stormy morning, the thunder wasn’t the only rumbling to be heard.

Probably from having his nose broken more times than even Matt could match, Frank snored like a freight train. The larger man was flopped gracelessly across Matt’s bed on his stomach with one arm draped protectively around Matt’s middle and the other clutching the pillow at an odd angle beneath his head. The sheets had been twisted so badly into a knot that it boggled his mind how he’d ever untangle it, and on top of that—thanks to a certain interloper—they smelled like pit bull. Carefully shifting to his side, Matt slide himself as tightly against Frank’s body as he dared without waking the sleeping bear. Without waking, Frank tightened his grip around Matt.

The rain outside began in earnest, and Matt listened to the steady thrum of droplets hitting fire escapes and roofs tops. An extra loud crash of thunder sounded, causing him to wince slightly. The clatter almost masked the sound of canine claws working up toward him against the sheets. With a soft whine, the wuss of a pit bull snuggled closer to Matt and given head scratches. Max took this as an invitation to further hide from the scary weather outside and burrowed his massive head against Matt’s shoulders.

Between the pair in his bed and the storm outside his window, Matt couldn’t think of a better way to wake up on a lazy day.


End file.
